Boo! (Dora the Explorer)
Boo! is a 2003 Halloween episode of Dora the Explorer. Summary Dora & Boots meet a little monster while trick-or-treating, so they have to bring him home before midnight. Plot Boo! Dora, dressed as a cat, comes out of hiding behind a tree, and then tells the viewer that it's Halloween. Dora saw Boots in a funny costume. She surprises Boots by saying "Boo!" and Boots does a flip. Boots looked at Dora's cat costume. Dora wondered what Boots was dressed as. Boots tells Dora that he couldn't decide to be a Firefighter over a chicken. So, Boots decides to be a fire-chicken. Dora thought Boots costume was funny. Suddenly, Dora and Boots screamed when a little monster surprises them. Boots thought someone was in a monster costume but he was really an actual little monster. All of a sudden, the big clock pointed to the number 9 and chimed 9 times. Little Monster tells Dora and Boots that he has to hurry and get home right away because the arrow gets to 12, all monsters must be home and it's a rule. Dora and Boots heard this and must make sure Little Monster gets home before midnight. They check Map for help. Map was dressed as a ghost. Map says that they have to go through the pumpkin patch, through the good witch's forest to bring Little Monster home to his monster house. Dora and Boots get going to take Little Monster home. Along the way, Dora and Boots see their friends dressed in costumes. They see Benny dressed as a cookie, Tico dressed as a bumblebee and Isa dressed as a polar bear. After that, they saw a house and decided to trick-or-treat. The door opens and a mother rabbit comes out. Dora, Boots and Little Monster say "Trick-or-treat!" and mother rabbit fills their Halloween containers with candy. They thank Mother Rabbit and kept going. "Bong! Bong!" The big clock's arrow now pointed to 10 and chimed 10 times. They have 2 hours left before taking Little Monster home. Dora, Boots and Little Monster see Mr. Scarecrow. They surprise him. Mr. Scarecrow gets surprised and saw their Halloween costumes. They explain to Mr. Scarecrow that they have to go through the pumpkin patch. Mr. Scarecrow hands them a Jack-O'-Lantern container. He also tells them that to get through the patch, find the pumpkin that matches what they have. The 1st lower path looked just like the one Mr. Scarecrow handed Dora, Boots and Little Monster had. They find another one that matches what they had on another lower path. After that, they made it through the pumpkin patch. Now, they had to go through the good witch's forest. But first, they saw Diego dressed as a bat and Big Red Chicken dressed as a pig. Next, Dora, Boots and Little Monster decided to Trick-or-treat at Dora's grandma's house. Dora, Boots and Little Monster say "trick-or-treat!" and Dora's grandma comes out dressed as a pumpkin. She fills their Halloween containers with lots of different sweets and treats. After that, they thank Dora's grandma and headed off. Suddenly, they hear Swiper the fox. Swiper stands a rock and casts his shadow behind the moon. Swiper comes down onto the path. Dora, Boots and Little Monster say "Swiper no swiping" 3 times. Swiper was about to leave when Dora tells Swiper that if he wanted candy, he just had to say "trick-or-treat". Swiper tries it and it worked. Now, Swiper left happily with some candy and says to himself that he loves Halloween. Soon after, Dora, Boots and Little Monster saw a big creaky gate which is the way to enter the good witch's forest. They say "abre" and the gate opens. They go through and say "cierra" to close the gate. The gate closes and Dora, Boots and Little Monster were now in the good witch's forest. Then, they saw the good witch mixing a potion in the cauldron and a little black cat. "Bong! Bong!" The big clock's arrow is now at 11. Dora, Boots and Little Monster had 1 more hour to go before it was time to have Little Monster come home. They had to get through the good witch's forest and it was so big. The good witch offers them a ride using her broomstick but they had to be careful and hold on tight because the good witch's broomstick goes super fast. Dora puts the Halloween containers inside Backpack for safe keeping. After that, they got on the broomstick and "Whoosh" they were off flying. Suddenly, there was a great big wall, they had to point the broomstick up as high they could and they whooshed over the big wall. Then, they saw the moon up high in the night sky. Dora points the broomstick up. Boots and Little Monster help her and together they zoomed to the moon. Soon after, they heard stars. Some of the stars were orange and some of them were black. Suddenly, they saw Disco Star. Dora, Boots and Little Monster catch the stars as they continue to fly on the broomstick. Then, they put the stars in the star pocket. After catching the stars, Little Monster, Dora and Boots make it through the good witch's forest. Dora and Boots were getting close to getting Little Monster home. Suddenly, there was a big spider in their way. Little Monster knew what to do. They just have to make like a monster and say "Boo". Dora, Boots and Little Monster shouted "Boo" to the big spider who was in their way. It gets surprised and goes up and away. After doing that, Little Monster was home with his parents. Little Monster wanted to know if he made it home in time. So, they checked the big clock together. "Bong! Bong!" The arrow on the big clock pointed to 12 which meant that Little Monster made it home on time. And now it was time for the big Halloween party. All of Dora's friends join in and Disco Star plays some music for them. And that was the time where Dora and Boots met Little Monster and helped him get home before midnight. Song Costume Travel Song Trivia *This is a Halloween episode. *The characters are dressed in costumes except for Little Monster. *Mr. Scarecrow hasn't be seen in a lot of episodes but he appears again on this episode. *Little Monster will make his 2nd appearance in Halloween Parade. *When Dora says "Look!", the audio is taken from Whose Birthday is It?. *This is the 69th episode of the show. Explorer Star Disco Star Characters present *Dora Marquez *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Big Red Chicken *Diego Marquez *Little Monster (debut) *Disco Star Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:2003 releases Category:Nick Jr. Category:Originally aired on Nickelodeon networks